


Making Up For Lost Time

by DeadDoveDegenerate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDoveDegenerate/pseuds/DeadDoveDegenerate
Summary: Krolia had to spend most of Keith’s life apart from him and she doesn’t intend to miss out on another second.
Relationships: Keith/Krolia (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Dove Do Not Eat:  
> This is explicit incestuous porn between a mother and a son who see nothing wrong with it.  
> If you don’t like it, don’t read it :)
> 
> If you do like it then leave some kudos or a comment!  
> (If you’re concerned about commenting with your username, leave a comment as a guest!)  
> I’m very excited to be contributing to this pairing as I’ve found a lot of enjoyment out of the other Keith/Krolia fics on here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith wakes to a weight straddling his hips, the person above him grinding themselves on his morning wood. He’s groggy and blinks his vision clear to take in the sight of his mother’s breasts beneath the sheer fabric of a nightgown.  
“Hello Baby.” Krolia purrs as his cock twitches against her panties, she slots herself along his length and gasps as his hard cock rubs against her clit. Keith groans a bit in his throat and slides his hands up her thick thighs and under her lacy slip, exploring the soft skin he finds there.  
“Mmm good morning, mommy.”  
His words bring a smile to her face, her Galra fangs catching on her bottom lip as she moans quietly at the feeling of his nails digging into her hips. His hands continue their exploration, sliding up her toned stomach to tease the skin under her full breasts before cupping them firmly. Krolia gasps at the feeling of her son’s strong hands grasping her, kneading her soft mounds before running his thumbs across her already stiff nipples. In a show of uncharacteristic impatience Krolia lifts her hips, reaching down to tug her panties to the side with one hand while the other grasps Keith’s length with nimble fingers. Keith’s attention shifts from her breasts, breath hitching in his throat as he watches her sink down on his cock in one fluid motion, feeling himself part her wet folds with ease. 

Krolia releases a pleased sigh as Keith groans quietly, nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of her tight, wet, heat clenching around him. Then her hips are lifting and Keith bucks up impulsively, chasing the intoxicating heat of her cunt enveloping him. Krolia’s hands firmly press down on his chest, thighs clenching him tighter in response, pinning him to the bed.  
“Sit still and be a good boy for mommy.” The words are said sweetly but there’s an edge to her tone that Keith knows intimately, a tone he knows not to disobey. Keith shivers at her display of dominance, returning his focus to kneading her breasts as she begins to ride him in earnest.  
“Such a good boy.” She sighs, pleased with his submission, rolling her hips at a maddeningly slow pace. Her cunt is soaked with arousal and the sound of his cock sinking between her wet folds leaves his mind hazy, knowing that he is the one who gets to experience this side of his mother. 

They join together in the quiet of the early morning, the pink light of the dawn streaming through the curtains to highlight Krolia’s gorgeous figure as she rides him fervently. Gentle, intimate moans pass from their lips, only for them to hear, laid bare for one another.  
Outside of this room no one would understand, no one could possibly understand how much moments like this meant for the two of them, how could they? After spending their lives apart, after Krolia had to do the unthinkable & leave her son behind, after missing out on so many intimate moments together they had to make up for lost time. This is what she could do now, she could make him feel good, she could spend this time with him. Share these quiet moments with him away from the world, away from the people who couldn’t possibly understand how dearly she loved him.  
Krolia moans at the feeling of her son inside of her, at the knowledge that she was the only person he had ever been with, like he had waited for her all this time. As she bounces on her son’s cock a sense of mending washes over her, like the bond between them was repairing itself before her very eyes. Keith’s eyes focus on her so intently, lips parted with soft moans, and she feels all the years that separated them closing like a stitched wound. 

Krolia rolls her hips with more intensity, leaning down to pull Keith into a kiss, her fingers curling in his long, wild hair. Keith responds with a low moan, letting her into his mouth without hesitation, their tongues sliding together. She pulls away after a few moments, kissing around his neck, the sound of their hips slapping together filling the room.  
“M-mommy-“ Keith chokes out, voice fading into a moan when she clenches around him “I’m so close mommy.”  
Krolia always loved when he told her how good he felt, knowing that she could bring him this pleasure. She kisses back up his throat, nipping at his swollen lips. “Cum for me baby, fill mommy up.” She breathes, lifting her hips nearly all the way off his cock before slamming back down, repeating the motion and clenching around him. Keith lets out a desperate whine at her words, balls tightening as his climax slams into him and Krolia guides him through it, fully seating herself on his cock as he spills deep inside of her cunt.  
She resumes riding him, the added slick of her son’s cum only heightening her pleasure as his cock repeatedly plunges deep inside of her. 

Krolia leans back once again, bracing herself on his muscular thighs and truly bouncing on his cock now as she chases her own pleasure. “You did so good baby,” she breathes, slick cock filling her over and over. “Filled mommy up like such a good boy.” Keith whimpers in response, fingers gliding to press against her clit, rubbing there to help her along. “Do you want mommy to cum on your cock baby?” She asks breathlessly, biting at her lip as his nimble fingers bring her to the edge.  
“Yes.” Keith responds without hesitation. “Please mommy I want to feel you cum.” He adds, which is more than enough to send Krolia over the edge.  
She cums hard, clenching around his cock as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. She scratches down the length of Keith’s torso as she continues to rock her hips and murmur absent praise for her son.  
Finally, she comes down from her orgasm, the motion of her hips slowing to a stop. Chest heaving, she lowers herself to lay against him and feels his softening cock slip from inside of her, the warmth of his cum follows shortly after.  
“Thank you mommy.” Keith whispers as his hands make their way into her hair, fingers lovingly threading through the sweat-slick strands. Krolia purrs with contentment, the feeling rumbling through both of their chests as she embraces her son in the light of a new day.  
This is where she belongs, by his side, and she never intends to leave him again. 


End file.
